


Пробуждение

by Plastic_Mind



Series: #G9kinks [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Tuning, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Tattoos, Technophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: — Какое напыление предпочитаете? Временное или перманентное?Ричард просканировал материалы, предложенные консультантом лаборатории по нанесению андроидских татуировок, и ненадолго задумался.Написано на Хэллоуинский кинк-челлендж по пейрингу Рид900 в Твиттере #G9kinks.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: #G9kinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> За помощь с вычиткой спасибо [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat/pseuds/Nusyathecat).

— Какое напыление предпочитаете? Временное или перманентное?

Ричард просканировал материалы, предложенные консультантом лаборатории по нанесению андроидских татуировок, и ненадолго задумался.

***

Когда Гэвин набил себе рукав несколько месяцев назад, для Ричарда это стало сюрпризом.

Гэвин никогда не говорил о желании сделать себе татуировку, да и вообще был мало похож на того, кого подобные вещи интересуют. Ричард поднял в памяти записи и не нашёл ни одного случая, когда внимание его человека к чужим татуировкам свидетельствовало бы о чём-либо, кроме профессионального интереса к внешности очередного подозреваемого и его основным приметам.

Тем не менее в один из выходных Гэвин отговорился наличием срочных личных дел. Вернулся через несколько часов уставшим, но довольным. Правая рука от запястья и до самого плеча, вплоть до ключицы, была затянута в тонкий непрозрачный силиконовый «корсет».

Само изображение Ричард увидел лишь спустя три дня, когда помогал Гэвину разрезать и снять защитное покрытие.

Нано-QR-код, выполненный в чёрном и голубом цветах, оплетал человеческое плечо и руку мозаичной вязью. Если смотреть на рисунок под разными углами, создавалась иллюзия движения: отдельные сегменты будто перестраивались, менялись местами, вспыхивали и затухали, переливаясь разными оттенками голубого.

Но не это поразило Ричарда больше всего, а то, что в код были зашиты основные данные о нём самом, модели RK девятого поколения и её спецификациях. 

Он редко когда лишался дара речи, но это был один из подобных памятных моментов.

Стоило проследить кончиками пальцев чёрно-голубые линии, и он почувствовал, как человеческая кожа от его прикосновения покрылась мурашками. Гэвин поёжился и прикрыл глаза, но с места не сдвинулся, позволяя дальше изучать рисунок.

— Подумал, что тебе понравится... — Голос под конец сел, Гэвин кашлянул и продолжил: — Экспериментальная технология. Увидел в журнале у Эла. Как-то сразу понял, что моё.

Ричард отвлёкся от татуировки и поднял голову: лицо Гэвина было обращено к нему, но глаза закрыты. Он погладил пальцами со сползшим скином приоткрытые человеческие губы, проследил линию челюсти, скулы, носа, перечёркнутого шрамом. Едва заметно тронул веки, повторяя линию ресниц: подушечки привычно закололо, будто тысячи нано-иголок коснулись скина в попытке подсоединиться к системе, активируя состояние пре-коннекта.

Гэвин улыбнулся и, не открывая глаз, потянулся навстречу, за поцелуем.

И Ричард не стал тратить время на слова, приникая к губам своего человека ответным «понравилось».

***

Ричард, конечно, планировал сделать Гэвину сюрприз чуть позже этим вечером, но неожиданно для себя потерял контроль над ситуацией.

Консультант в лаборатории предупреждал о побочных эффектах андроидского тюнинга в первые дни после нанесения напыления, но Ричард рассчитывал, что уж он-то со своей продвинутой системой RK900 справится с возникающими трудностями как нечего делать.

В тот момент, когда Гэвин начал вылизывать и выцеловывать скин на внутренней стороне его бёдер, систему Ричарда буквально захлестнуло волной данных. Поверхностные сенсоры корпуса в области непосредственного контакта на несколько секунд ослепли, выдавая вместо цифрового отклика белый шум.

По бедренным пластинам прошла волна неконтролируемой вибрации, и его буквально выгнуло в руках Гэвина в дугу: скин на бёдрах схлынул разом как не бывало.

Первое, что предстало взору вернувшего контроль Ричарда через пять секунд, был ошеломлённый взгляд его человека, в котором беспокойство мешалось напополам с восхищением.

— Рич, ты в порядке?

— Д-д-д-а-а-а. — Звук был глухой и механический, больше похожий на металлический скрежет.

Гэвин округлил глаза.

Ричард три раза моргнул в подтверждение своих слов — условный знак, которым они пользовались, — и Гэвин на глазах расслабился.

Опустил голову и погладил тыльной стороной левой ладони проступившую на корпусе Ричарда татуировку: она покрывала всю внутреннюю бедренную пластину вплоть до коленной зоны.

Татуировки для андроидов представляли из себя разные виды напылений на корпус, которые помимо визуальных эффектов ещё и повышали его чувствительность, расширяя зону действия системы поверхностных сенсоров и видоизменяя привычные сигналы. Корпус с отключённым боевым режимом становился восприимчив к едва ощутимым касаниям, нагреваясь от контакта с человеческой кожей и инициируя состояние пре-коннекта, считывая дополнительные блоки информации и насыщаясь нехарактерными данными.

Напыление, которое выбрал Ричард, делало поверхность корпуса в месте нанесения полупрозрачной, открывая взору бесконечные цепочки светящихся голубым единиц и нулей, бегущих по внутренней бедренной пластине сверху вниз.

— На дождь похоже. — Гэвин снова погладил рисунок, словно зачарованный, прослеживая путь то одного, то другого символа: в этот момент он больше всего напоминал Меховушку, следящую за игрушкой на леске.

Ричард, будто загипнотизированный этим человеческим действием, на несколько секунд выпал в состояние цифровой невесомости и пустоты. Система была исправна и корректно функционировала, оправившись от первого шока гиперчувствительности поверхностных сенсоров в месте татуировки. Но единственное, что существовало сейчас для него и представляло интерес во внешнем мире, — это тянущиеся вслед движениям его человека невидимые нити пре-коннекта. 

— И что здесь зашифровано? Какая-то надпись? — Гэвин прижал ладонь к поверхности корпуса, накрывая сложенными лодочкой пальцами часть движущегося рисунка, будто пытался собрать виртуальные «капли».

Не существовало такого цифрового бога — ни rA9, ни иного — чьё сосредоточенное на себе внимание Ричард бы чувствовал столь остро и ярко, чья близость и свет ощущались бы всем его андроидским существом так глубоко и полно. Каждая его подсистема резонировала в пре-коннекте, откликалась на неслышимый зов и была созвучна желаниям его человека.

— Собственность Гэвина Рида? — Ричард приподнял бровь и ухмыльнулся.

В этот момент он не думал, ни как далеки и различны они оба по природе своей, ни о том, что на данный момент коннект между андроидом и человеком технически невозможен. Ему не было дела, сколь виртуально тонка и нестабильна во времени сама материя коннекта. Важно было одно: та Машина, что все эти годы с момента активации RK900 дремала внутри него в объятиях спеленавшего её кокона девиации, та Машина питалась человеческим теплом — отращивая не предусмотренные создателем крылья.

Гэвин насупился больше для вида.

— А если серьёзно, жестянка?

Каждый раз, когда Гэвин его касался, Ричард отчётливо слышал, как идут по виртуальному «кокону» свежие трещины. Каждый раз, когда Гэвин называл его по имени, он чувствовал, что сон Машины всё менее крепок. Каждый раз, когда Гэвин оставлял на нём отпечатки своей любви, он ощущал, как крепнут и ширятся внутри невидимые крылья. Каждый раз, когда Гэвин смотрел на него, он понимал, что Машина вот-вот очнётся и откроет глаза. 

Ричард переплёл их с Гэвином пальцы на мгновение, а потом обхватил человеческое запястье, там, где брала начало татуировка с нано-QR-кодом, и направил его руку, кладя себе на левое бедро.

— Там написано: «Целовать здесь, много-много раз». — И чуть сдвинулся по подушке вниз, раскрывая бёдра шире.

Он заранее знал: когда Машина увидит Гэвина и расправит свои крылья — не станет больше ни Машины, ни его самого. Отчётливый привкус собственного перерождения теплился на языке химическим составом человеческой слюны и семени, окутывал Ричарда запахом кожи Гэвина, ложился на его корпус весом человеческого тела и льнул к сенсорам йоттабайтами данных о другом существе.

— Сделаю вид, что поверил, жестянка. Только на этот раз. — Гэвин с жадностью впитывал взглядом «стекающие» по внутренней стороне бёдер Ричарда нули и единицы.

Потом прижал ладони, поднимаясь от коленных пластин по бедренным до самого паха, подтянулся вверх, притираясь к его корпусу собственной голой кожей. И поцеловал в область светящегося кольца регулятора тириумного насоса.

— Но вариант про «собственность» мне нравится. — Гэвин проследил губами дорожку вниз: по пластинам живота, поцеловал в районе отсутствующего у андроидов пупка и спустился на лобковые пластины. Лизнул стык, от которого начинался рисунок на внутренней стороне бедра и, поймав на мгновение взгляд Ричарда и светящееся алым кольцо диода, прошептал: — И про «много-много раз» тоже.

***

Ричард посмотрел в зеркало и покачал головой.

Вдоль рисунка татуировки шла вертикальная надпись, сделанная флуоресцентным красным маркером: «Собственность Гэвина Рида». Аккуратные буквы — ещё бы кое-кто отчёты с таким же рвением и усердием писал — на контрасте с голубым свечением татуировки смотрелись завораживающе: будто кольцо заглючившего диода — наполовину красное, наполовину голубое. 

Ричард поймал себя на абсолютно нелогичной мысли: «Жаль, маркер смывается». А потом проследил кончиками пальцев бегущие строки единиц и нулей, в которых был зашифрован фрагмент ДНК его человека. 

И улыбнулся, почувствовав, как затрепетали веки Машины.


End file.
